Id Atlas:Community Portal
Discussion of this wiki is at this point limited to the irc channel #theVoid located in the IRCnet network. This may change in the future. Things to Add E1M1: HANGAR E1M2: NUCLEAR PLANT E1M3: TOXIN REFINERY E1M4: COMMAND CONTROL E1M5: PHOBOS LAB E1M6: CENTRAL PROSESSING E1M7: COMPUTER STATION E1M8: PHOBOS ANOMALY E1M9: MILITARY BASE E2M1: DEIMOS ANOMALY E2M2: CONTAINMENT AREA E2M3: REFINERY E2M4: DEIMOS LAB E2M5: COMMAND CENTER E2M6: HALLS OF THE DAMNED E2M7: SPAWNING VATS E2M8: TOWER OF BABEL E2M9: FORTRESS OF MYSTERY E3M1: HELL KEEP E3M2: SLOUGH OF DESPAIR E3M3: PANDEMONIUM E3M4: HOUSE OF PAIN E3M5: UNHOLY CATHEDRAL E3M6: MT. EREBUS E3M7: GATE TO LIMBO E3M8: DIS E3M9: WARRENS E4M1: HELL BENEATH E4M2: PERFECT HATRED E4M3: SEVER THE WICKED E4M4: UNRULY EVIL E4M5: THEY WILL REPENT E4M6: AGAINST THEE WICKEDLY E4M7: AND HELL FOLLOWED E4M8: UNTO THE CRUEL E4M9: FEAR LEVEL 01: ENTRYWAY LEVEL 02: UNDERHALLS LEVEL 03: THE GANTLET LEVEL 04: THE FOCUS LEVEL 05: THE WASTE TUNNELS LEVEL 06: THE CRUSHER LEVEL 07: DEAD SIMPLE LEVEL 08: TRICKS AND TRAPS LEVEL 09: THE PIT LEVEL 10: REFUELING BASE LEVEL 11: 'O' OF DESTRUCTION! LEVEL 12: THE FACTORY LEVEL 13: DOWNTOWN LEVEL 14: THE INMOST DENS LEVEL 15: INDUSTRIAL ZONE LEVEL 16: SUBURBS LEVEL 17: TENEMENTS LEVEL 18: THE COURTYARD LEVEL 19: THE CITADEL LEVEL 20: GOTCHA! LEVEL 21: NIRVANA LEVEL 22: THE CATACOMBS LEVEL 23: BARRELS O' FUN LEVEL 24: THE CHASM LEVEL 25: BLOODFALLS LEVEL 26: THE ABANDONED MINES LEVEL 27: MONSTER CONDO LEVEL 28: THE SPIRIT WORLD LEVEL 29: THE LIVING END LEVEL 30: ICON OF SIN LEVEL 31: WOLFENSTEIN LEVEL 32: GROSSE LEVEL 1: System Control LEVEL 2: Human BBQ LEVEL 3: Power Control LEVEL 4: Wormhole LEVEL 5: Hanger LEVEL 6: Open Season LEVEL 7: Prison LEVEL 8: Metal LEVEL 9: Stronghold LEVEL 10: Redemption LEVEL 11: Storage Facility LEVEL 12: Crater LEVEL 13: Nukage Processing LEVEL 14: Steel Works LEVEL 15: Dead Zone LEVEL 16: Deepest Reaches LEVEL 17: Processing Area LEVEL 18: Mill LEVEL 19: Shipping/Respawning LEVEL 20: Central Processing LEVEL 21: Administration Center LEVEL 22: Habitat LEVEL 23: Lunar Mining Project LEVEL 24: Quarry LEVEL 25: Baron's Den LEVEL 26: Ballistyx LEVEL 27: Mount Pain LEVEL 28: Heck LEVEL 29: River Styx LEVEL 30: Last Call LEVEL 31: Pharaoh LEVEL 32: Caribbean LEVEL 1: Congo LEVEL 2: Well of Souls LEVEL 3: Aztec LEVEL 4: Caged LEVEL 5: Ghost Town LEVEL 6: Baron's Lair LEVEL 7: Caughtyard LEVEL 8: Realm LEVEL 9: Abattoire LEVEL 10: Onslaught LEVEL 11: Hunted LEVEL 12: Speed LEVEL 13: The Crypt LEVEL 14: Genesis LEVEL 15: The Twilight LEVEL 16: The Omen LEVEL 17: Compound LEVEL 18: Neurosphere LEVEL 19: Nme LEVEL 20: The Death Domain LEVEL 21: Slayer LEVEL 22: Impossible Mission LEVEL 23: Tombstone LEVEL 24: The Final Frontier LEVEL 25: The Temple of Darkness LEVEL 26: Bunker LEVEL 27: Anti-Christ LEVEL 28: The Sewers LEVEL 29: Odyssey of Noises LEVEL 30: The Gateway of Hell LEVEL 31: Cyberden LEVEL 32: Go 2 it